Eternity is Painted in Gray
by xXxNaru-LovexXx
Summary: WARNING: SEBACIEL. The world is painted in gray. Colourless, lifeless. But there was always one thing to cut through the darkness. That blazing, tantalizing, sweet and demonic scarlet. Rated M for sexuality.


**I went back onto the site earlier and I randomly typed "Sebaciel" into the search.**

**And am I ever glad that I did.**

**There's a Kuroshitsuji author named Maiden of the Moon; their works are FANTASTIC and NEED to be seen! The words that they write are utter poetry own their own. I have never read something that took my breath away quite like that. I couldn't help but read it out loud and cry a little when I got into the most descriptive parts. Two I would **_**definitely**_** recommend are "Breathless" and "That Dares Not Speak."**

**But anyway, on to my story! (Inspiration from Maiden of the Moon [I will not steal your work, don't worry :)])**

_**Oh – and if you want a good song to listen to while reading, I'd suggest going on Grooveshark and listening to either "Rikai" by Masuda Toshio on the Ghost Hunt soundtrack or "Falling in Love" by Yiruma. Either one works well as they are soft piano songs with no vocals. Or just try both. Y'know, read it twice. It could work. I did it… *cough cough* 'I really like this story' *cough***_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. KEEP READING AND YOU'LL SEE WHY.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

_**Kuroshitsuji One-Shot:**__ Eternity is Painted in Gray_

**oOoOo**

_If eternity is as long as they say it is…_

The world is a pale gray.

Lifeless, colourless.

Lashes flutter faster, body and mind working as one, mouth against mouth, chest against chest. Passion burns hotter, as the scarlet fury of blazing judgement, time frozen as the heart of bitter and endless despair. Eyes dipped in vermillion, shining brighter than stars shaken from the pelt of the twilight that hung over us, cerulean staring into the crimson. Hands searched for hands, mouths pulling away from the other, desperate for air that did not exist.

…_Is it worth living?_

Hands wandered idly, longingly for another pair to grasp. Teardrops falling as comets from the night sky, cries muffled by ivory sheets beneath. Pale cheeks gloss dark, pallid and tainted limbs lithe, graceful as they acted on their own accord. Candles burning, light refracted from mirrors and stained-glass windows all around in only one colour; dull gray. It painted the walls, the floor, the once-pure-white bedsheet, skin and lips alike. All colour drained from the world. All but shades of that same gray.

"…_Do you long for more..?" _A low voice whispers in the candlelight, the sound so soft and smooth it could barely be heard.

"…_I only wish… for what you can give me…" _came the reply, faintly, softly, achingly.

_Love is nothing but a feeling, and yet, so is pain… brutal and agonizing…_

Hearts beat faster, melding together into one. The stars shined through the window, radiating softly, sweetly. Lips brushed again, fingers tracing curiously anywhere they could find. I was falling down, down, _ down_… tumbling lower into the depths of my trembling heart as it begged salvation, shivers coursing through my spine, saliva spinning down in threads. Deep gray eyes stared vastly into mine, a trace of the scarlet once seen flooding back like a nightmare long-forgotten. Hands met hands, mouth met mouth, tongue met tongue, azure met crimson.

Gray met colour.

The spectrum faded back, sweet as sugar, slow as death.

…_So…why do I feel like this?_

The life flooded back in great brilliance. Candlelight, blazing orange. Sky, midnight blue. Lips and cheeks, rose pink. Stained glass, sunshine yellow and royal purple. Eyes, spider lily red and forget-me-not blue.

_What could it be..?_

Chests are wracked with every breath, eyes close with every movement, lips tremble with every kiss.

The world was prismatic in colour, radiant.

_But… the world is falling away from me… With me…_

Vision is blurred with every motion, hearing dulls with every whisper, mouth silences with every utterance. Limbs tremble at the touch, glistening. All but one thing was beginning to blur in a passionate haze.

All but those scarlet eyes.

The eyes that pierced into the soul with every gaze; tantalizing and sweet, they are demonic. The world falls away, leaving but one thing behind, one thing to grip to when one is poised at the edge of a hellish despair.

That single spider's thread. The thread of salvation, hope, and love.

_Will only this one thing remain?_

Hands met chest, back met ivory. Lips locked and tongues and hands twined once more as the moon was reaching for the highest point in the twilight.

_Those eyes… those hands… that heart… remaining._

Whispers are breathed, rolling off the tongue, ravenous and sugary.

_Could they all truly be mine, those parts of a demon?_

Kisses are stolen from thin lips, slender fingers and legs intertwining.

_The gray has gone from my world…_

The candles flickered, casting shadows of black onto the walls and floor.

_The spectrum has flooded in…_

Lips quiver when pulled away from, their same rosy pink tainting cheeks. Fingers tremble when apart from flesh, hands curling into the snow-white linen. Eyes cloud with emotion, lighter than that of the stars above, purer than that of driven snow, more heavenly than that of the nirvana that I had been promised.

The other's pallid knees met the bedspread on each side. Hands pressed into the white, pushing torso upwards. Crimson still locked with navy, lips drew apart, the ghost of a smile lingering on their countenance. Finally closing, the eyes wandered elsewhere, elegant body following, slipping away from the warm ivory that had embraced it.

Heart plummeting, knees pressed into chest as I sat up, staring into the red, the colour that tantalized me so.

Rose-pink lips blew out the candlelight, the world returning to that shade of gray that before had danced around us.

The world had lost its colour again.

But this time, there was one fragment that the gray had not touched.

Scarlet eyes that bore into the darkness, piercing the soul with every glance. Heavenly and demonic, like an angel with the wings of a demon, a sheep with wool like midnight, a dove with feathers of a raven.

…_But what brought the colour back to me?_

The snow-white lifted high above my head to rest on my shoulders, eyes remained open, staring into the scarlet that gazed deep within. A gentle kiss placed on the forehead, a calm whisper left to the ear, a warm body falling upon silk.

A soft embrace that wraps itself around your being.

Breaths calming, eyes closing, hearts beating. The midnight was too soon to be replaced by daybreak.

…_Ah, I think I know…_

Only forever ago was it that the night was shared like this, passionate and tempted. If things are indeed as they say, that good things must come to an end, what about eternity?

Is it the only thing in life that still remains, painted in gray?

…_It was you that brought the colour._

_You brought the colour back to my life._

_And it is for that, that I thank you…_

Crimson eyes peered, gazing at that of cerulean, no longer visible through the gray as they slept.

…_and I love you._

_**-xXxNaru-LovexXx**_


End file.
